Krwawy zmierch
by Kornish
Summary: Alternatywna wersja "Thora" :) Trochę z Dark World, trochę nie. Loki będzie pewnie główną postacią, choć Mali nie ustępuje mu na krok!


Krwawy zmierzch kładł długie, purpurowe cienie. Mali, stojąc w oknie przyglądała się temu zafascynowana. W jej glowie kłębiły się milardy myśli, nie koniecznie związanych z tym co powinna robić. Wrzał w niej gniew i rozgoryczenie. Jak zwykle jej siostra miała wszystko, teraz także miłość faceta tak niewyobrażalnego, że nie do końca uświadamiała sobie możliwość jego istnienia. Mali prychnęła ironicznie. To co opowiadała Jane było jak bajka, spotkanie z Thorem, ich uczucie, które rozkwitło… właściwie to wybuchło tak nagle. I do tego okazał się być pieprzonym bogiem!

Słysząc szloch siostry Mali odwróciła się do niej.

- _Och, Jane, skończ wreszcie! Na co, u diabła, liczyłaś? Że jakiś bóg zostawi dla ciebie Asgard i te wszystkie boginie?_

Jane spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.

- _Zawsze mogę liczyć na twoje wsparcie, co?_ – mruknęła kpiąco. – _Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś też się nieszczęśliwie zakochasz… Choć nie, nie zakochasz się, ty nie masz serca!_

Jane wstała z fotela i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Mali zaśmiała się. Gdzieś w głębi serca przemknęło jej, że nie powinna dręczyć siostry, że przecież są same na świecie i powinny się wspierać, ale jej zazdrość zagłuszyła sumienie. Tak, była zazdrosna. Zazdrościła Jane jej nieprzeciętnego umysłu, jej zaangażowania w pracę i teraz także miłości. Życie Mali pełne było goryczy, rozczarowań. Od dziecka marzyła, by zostać gimnastyczką, ale kontuzja pozbawiła ją złudzeń. Teraz pracowała jako trenerka fitness, ta praca dołowała ją.

Podeszła do biurka Jane, jak zwykle pełnego notatek, urządzeń. Wzięła w rękę jedno z nich. Na ekranie pojawił się czerwony punkt. Mali przyjrzała się temu dokładnie, wyglądało na to, że jest to mapa ich okolicy, jakiś GPS. Punkt mrugał do niej zachęcająco.

„Ubiegnę te małpę… zobaczę co to jest" – pomyślała – „Mam nadzieję, że to jakieś epokowe odkrycie. Ha, będzie miało moje imię!" – parsknęła śmiechem. Narzuciła na siebie kurtkę i z aparatem w ręce wyszła z domu. GPS prowadził ją jak po sznurku. Minęła ostatnie domu na ich ulicy i weszła w las. Właściwie było to trochę przerażające, zapadający mrok wydłużał cienie w lesie, było cicho, jakoś za cicho. Mali rozejrzała się niepewnie, ale chęć rewanżu na siostrze dodała jej odwagi. Dziwne szmery, szepty zaczęły dochodzić do jej uszu kiedy zbliżyła się do mrugającego na GPSie punktu. Po plecach Mali przebiegł dreszcz. Szła, potykając się o gałęzie, z drzew spadała na nią rosa, Mali drżała nie do końca wiedząc z chłodu czy ze strachu. Przedzierała się przez coraz gęstszy gąszcz, Chciała zawrócić, biec do domu, ale coś przyciągało ją do siebie. Wołało, płakało, szeptało zachęcająco. Im bliżej była tego punktu tym szybciej biegła, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Nagle gęstwina skończyła się i Mali stanęła na polanie w środku lasu. Jej oczom ukazała się ukryta za pnączami jaskinia, mroczna i wilgotna. Wszystko w Mali burzyło się na myśl o wejściu do tego miejsca, ale czuła, że musi. Powietrze było gęste i pachniało rozkładem, ale w głębi serca dziewczyna czuła, że to nie zapach lasu tylko śmierci. Podeszła do jaskini. Drżąc, wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła roślin zasłaniających wejście. Szepty w jej głowie przeszły w oszałamiające crescendo. Mali wyjęła z kieszeni telefon, włączyła go i próbowała rozświetlić mrok jaskini wyświetlaczem.

- _Nieźle, i tak nic nie widać_ – mruknęła i weszła do jaskini. Szepty ucichły. Mali zamknęła oczy i westchnęła cicho. Kiedy je otwarła w końcu jaskini zobaczyła jakiś czerwony blask. Ruszyła w jego stronę, jej kroki odbijały się od ścian głuchym echem. Trzask jakieś gałązki pod jej butem zabrzmiał prawie jak armatnia salwa. Dziewczyna podskoczyła wystraszona. Nie rozglądała się po jaskini, i tak nic by pewnie nie zobaczyła, ale najbardziej bała się tego, że coś właśnie może zobaczyć. Wyobraźnia działała jej na pełnych obrotach.

- _Pieprzyć to!_ – warknęła i podeszła bliżej. Czerwone światło promieniowało ze szczeliny w jaskini. Dziewczyna nachyliła się, by zobaczyć to lepiej. Czerwona materia w szczelinie przybierała najdziwniejsze kształty, była piękna, bajkowa. Mali obserwowała ją z zachwytem. Nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę wyciągnęła w jej kierunku rękę. Kiedy prawie dotknęła czerwonego cuda ze szczeliny wydobyło się przeraźliwe wycie, a materia rzuciła się na dłoń dziewczyny. Mali zemdlała.

Obudził ją chłód i gorąco. Chłód pochodził z jaskini, zimne podłoże dotkliwie jej doskwierało, ale w żyłach płonął ogień. Dziewczyna próbowała usiąść, ale nie znalazła w sobie tyle siły. Jej oddech był przyspieszony, ciągle czuła strach. Jej zielone oczy starały się zobaczyć coś w ciemności, całkowitej ciemności. Nie było już czerwonej poświaty. Mali jęknęła, z trudem podniosła rękę, by odgarnąć włosy z twarzy i wtedy zobaczyła, że jej dłoń lśni czerwonym blaskiem. Widziała czerwień pulsujących żył.

- _Co, do cholery?_ – potrząsnęła dłonią, poświata nie zniknęła. Dziewczyna przetarła oczy, sądząc, że to one ją zawodzą, ale wciąż widziała ten blask. Jęknęła przerażona, nie miała sił by wstać, więc czołgała się w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. Te kilka metrów wydawało się jej drogą nie do przebycia. Każdy ruch sprawiał jej ból, żar tętnił w jej żyłach.


End file.
